<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try to hit some nobles on the way by Melime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824779">Try to hit some nobles on the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime'>Melime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't stand the nobles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Sera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try to hit some nobles on the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Português brasileiro available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824788">Tente bater em alguns nobres no caminho</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf">Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list">Femslash February Prompt List</a>, day 22 - take my hand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellana was tired of that damn castle, tired of the horrible and racist nobles that alternated between not believing that she was who she was, and being horrified and disappointed that the precious Inquisitor that they had heard so much about was an elf, and a Dalish no less.</p>
<p>She was almost tempted into not interfering just to see them panic, but the consequences of that night would get to a lot of innocent people, and she had a responsibility to them. Only the threat of the end of the world could make her remain in that ball,  it was just unfortunate that this was exactly why she was there, because any other reason would have already seen her running away.</p>
<p>Still, she would set on fire the next person to call her knife-ear. Which probably wouldn't help the elven cause or the mage case, but it would be satisfactory, and she was never a big fan of politics anyway.</p>
<p>Although perhaps she could get on their nerves in a way that had nothing to do with murderous magic...</p>
<p>She quickly scanned the room, looking for Sera. The place was huge, and Sera was short, but she was also away from most people, and Ellana was good at locating her. She marched towards Sera, bumping on a few nobles on her way there.</p>
<p>"Take my hand," she said, extending her hand to Sera in a way that she hoped was similar enough to what the people around them were doing. "I want to dance."</p>
<p>Sera snorted. "I don't do ballroom dance, and I doubt you do either."</p>
<p>"Who said anything about ballroom dance? Let's just go there and rub on their noses that we're not like them."</p>
<p>Dating Sera had given her a taste for mischief, and if she couldn't kill those nobles, at the very least she could annoy them.</p>
<p>"That I can do," Sera said, taking her hand.</p>
<p>As they were running to the ballroom, Ellana had an idea.</p>
<p>"Hey, do you think you can spin me around hitting the nobles on the way?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>